Halo
by N3LLi3
Summary: i just had to make a songfic becasue i just love this song! if you like beyonce then you'l really like this lil' story that i'll continue IF pple like it! so read -n - review plz! oh, and the rating might change in later chapters


Halo

Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha or Halo; Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Beyonce owns Halo! but hope you enjoy it,anyways!

******************************************************************************************************

It was early one morning. Our favorite hanyou and his darling Kagome has just announced their engagement and were happily sleeping on their new bed in Kagome's time. [yepperz, that's right peoplez! InuYasha has agreed to stay with Kagome in her time!] InuYasha was already awake, looking down at her from the position he had taken up on his elbow and was marveling._ How could something be so perfect?_ InuYasha couldn't help but wonder as he gazed at her, all the while his heart growing warmer still just by the look of serenity on her face. _I wonder what she's dreaming about,_ InuYasha asked himself. Then, he remembered the night he had finally gotten the courage to ask her to be his. He had been fighting with it for a good two-and-a-half-weeks, and was just about to ask her, when all of a sudden, she turns to him and asks him, "Is_ there something you wanted to get of your chest, InuYasha? You look like you're concentrating on something very difficult.. Are.. You feeling ok?"_ InuYasha nodded and said,"_Yeah, I'm ok. But… there _is_ something I've been wanting to ask you for a very long time now, and I just want an answer.. Ok, here it goes.. *sigh* Kagome Hanae Higurashi, will you, human, be the mate of I, InuYasha *hanyou* Takahashi?" _Kagome just stood there, as motionless as ever._ what did he just ask me? He wants me; wants me for a mate? But, I thought.. I thought that his heart belonged to Kikyo? I'm so confused! Happy, but very confused…. What do I tell him? I want to say _'yes',_ but I'm not finished with my schooling yet…. But on the other hand, I do love InuYasha a lot and I want to be by his side forever… I… I choose….. "YES INUYASHA!!!!!!! Yes, I will be your mate!!!!"_ that said, InuYasha got up off of his knee and grabbed her up and was spinning her high in the air, so happy he wouldn't be able to contain it even if he could.

In Kagome's house****************

"So, when are you planning on having the wedding, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi asked. She looked at InuYasha as she said,"Well, InuYasha and I were thinking of having the wedding in about a few months from today," Kagome informed her mom. "Ah, so you're going to have your wedding somewhere around... May? Or in June," her mother in quired. The two bothnodded their heads in unison ans smiled at each other with so much love it made Kagome's mother cry tears of happiness.

In the Fuedal Era******************

As Kagome and InuYasha were silently walking along in InuYasha's Forest, holding hands when all of a sudden, Kagome turned towards InuYasha and told him," I have a song I would like for you to hear, Inu. It's by the woman that you like, Beyonce; the one that made the song called "Ego" that you like because it reminds you of yourself? Well, she has a song out called "Halo" that I would like to dedicate to you because you're like my own Guardian Angel.. Well, here goes.

_Remember those walls i built?  
Well baby they are tumbling down  
and they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
(chorus)  
Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you're breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't ever gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm lookin' now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
pray it won't fade away  
I can feel your Halo,halo,halo  
I can see your Halo,halo,halo  
I can feel your Halo,halo,halo  
I can see your Halo,halo,halo  
OOooooh  
Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like fallin'  
Gravity can't forget  
to pull me back to the ground again  
(chorus)  
Halo  
Halo  
OOoooooohhhh  
Everywhere I'm lookin' now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
I can feel your Halo,halo,halo  
I can see your Halo,halo,halo  
I can feel your Halo,halo,halo  
I can see your Halo,halo,halo(x2)  
OOoooohhhhh_

Kagome never took her eyes off of InuYasha for one second until she had finished her song. She looked at the ground sheepishly, shuffling her feet back and forth until she saw a pair of ruggrd,bare feet. Kagome looked up at him carefully. She studied his eyes and she'd thought she would never see them come to his eyes again after her, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala almost died from miasma poisoning. She couldn't, no, WOULDN'T believe it! InuYasha was crying!! He gave her a very passionate hug and told her in very shaky voice that sounded like if he continued to talk, it would shatter into a million pieces that he loved her with all of his heart, body, and soul. She quickly recovered and returned the passion of the hug. As she looked up at him, they were slowly inching closer to each other until their lips finally met and they stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. As they parted, InuYasha's eyes slowly opened to look at the love of his life and said," I love you,too, Kagome."

**A/N: so, tell me what you think so far!! if you guys like, then tell me so that i can continue,k? bye bye for now!**


End file.
